


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by spicedGumdrops



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Events, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disguise, Gen, Mixed feelings, Pokemon, Pokemon Battle, Touko gets a makeover, Touko learns things and N is socially awkward, Touko swears like a sailor and can be pretty crass so just a heads up, Undercover, Undercover Missions, cursing, everyone is stupid enough to not recognize her, secrecy, slight FWS is you squint really really hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedGumdrops/pseuds/spicedGumdrops
Summary: After Nimbasa City, Touko now knew the threat Team Plasma posed was serious, and as much as she didn’t want it to be the case, she may very well be the only one who can stop them and their King’s plans. But what is someone supposed to do when they know nothing about the enemy?Go undercover, of course.As time goes on, Touko runs the risk of trading absolute conviction for knowledge about her foe.





	1. Registration

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a Pokemon fic in a really really long time and the beginning might be a bit boring so please bear with meeeee

Oh god, this really was a stupid idea. Touko tapped her pencil against the table in a quick anxious rhythm. 2-4 months in enemy territory, and she had already made quite a name for herself among Team Plasma. Members she had definitely never met before recognized her now. If she was recognized while surrounded by Plasma goons, without her Pokemon, she’d be-

“-Fucked,” Touko muttered aloud, resting her head on the table with a loud clunk.  
“Ow.”

It wasn’t like there were many other options. Going forward blind put her at a distinct disadvantage, and she still had no real idea what N was planning. The so-called “King” had been as furtive as ever, speaking only in vague sentences, leaving out information like he wanted Touko to find the missing pieces to fill in. Damn him.

_The legendary Pokemon...defeating the Champion...gathering all the Badges..._

She wasn’t a whole lot she could do like this, besides warn Alder and the League and research the Unovan Legend, while collecting her Badges and going to take on the League, as she had originally planned. Anger boiled in Touko’s gut. Having to do it out of necessity to save the region sapped all the fun out of it. She felt like she was racing against a clock that was timing her without her permission. Fuck that clock. Fuck that stupid bush-haired bastard. Fuck thiiiiiiiis.

Surprisingly, it had been Bianca who suggested Touko go undercover. Even more surprisingly, Cheren, usually ever the cautious one, had voiced his support of the idea. The idea was straight out of a movie, and while it sounded awesome, it carried more risks than the three of them liked. They had spent weeks planning around each one. Her team was sure to be recognized, so she had to leave them with her friends. She wasn’t worried about their wellbeing at all in that department, and evidently new Plasma members were expected to release their Pokemon prior to joining the organization anyway. But losing them meant losing her one safety net if she got found out. There was also the issue of her appearance... 

“Well that’s an easy fix!” Bianca had said, clapping her hands together once. “You go in disguise!”

Cheren nodded slowly in approval. “That fixes the issue of how she looks, but there’s still her personality we have to worry about…”

Touko swung her head around to give her friend an insulted look.   
“What’s wrong with my personality?!”

“Nothing, of course.” Cheren pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “But let’s be honest Touko, you can have the temper of a Primeape.”

“I think what Cheren _means_ to say is,” Bianca cut in, giving Cheren a pointed look. “you’re very, ah, passionate, Touko. You’re instantly recognizable from that fire in you, but in this case, you don’t want to attract any attention to yourself.”

“Exactly. Even though you’ve only met N a handful of times, I feel someone like him would be able to recognize you in an instant. And if not him, then without a doubt that man, Ghetsis. He definitely seems the observant type. So, along with a physical makeover, you need a personality change too.”

Touko squirmed. If she looked deep, _deep_ inside herself, she knew they were right. She had to change from Touko into someone else completely. The more she thought about it, the more impossible it seemed. Her inner turmoil must’ve shown on her face, because both her friends reached out a comforting hand at the same time.

“Think of it like acting, Touki! Slide out of yourself, and into someone else entirely,” Bianca said.

“You’re definitely more than capable. We can help you prepare,” Cheren added.

Touko smiled gratefully at them, feeling her nerves absolve somewhat.

And that left her where she was now, weeks after that conversation, staring over a list of what she needed to do before she even approached the registration table. She’d spent every day- _Every. Day._ \- rehearsing and practicing with Bianca and Cheren until her new, softer and quieter personality was down pat. It was the first time Touko had ever been relieved Cheren knew exactly what to say and do to set her off. She hadn’t lifted her head from the table yet. She was tired. The Pokemon Center was quiet, with only the occasional sound of the automatic doors sliding open and closed. The ambience was soothing, something that, now that Touko had the chance to think about it, was a part of her life she would miss if it were gone. These late nights were one of the things she liked the most about being on a journey. No matter the town, no matter the Center, there were always Trainers taking a load off their aching feet, resting with their dear Pokemon. It was what Touko had always dreamed of doing herself since she was little. It was that countless people of all ages told her they hoped to do soon when she talked to them. Did Team Plasma really want to take that joy away? Forever? All those people and Pokemon that were happy together, for their sake, Touko had to do this. If N wanted a fight, he was going to get one.

A pat on her shoulder thankfully interrupted the anxious swirl of thoughts in her head. Touko craned her neck back to see Bianca looked down at her, her emerald eyes round and sweet.

“You’re up late!” she chirped.

“You are, too.”

“Hee hee weelllllllll! I was getting some hair stuff for tomorrow! But how about we get some sleep now? After breakfast tomorrow, we can begin your _transformation!_ ” The last word was accompanied by a dramatic hand gesture.

The two girls headed to their room in the Pokemon Center. While Bianca seemed to fall asleep rather quickly, Touko lay awake for a good while, her stomach too twisted from nerves. Countless what-if’s rolled over in her head. She normally wasn’t a worrywart at all; this felt very uncomfortable. The teen let out a sigh and rolled over. There was no more time to think about it. She would just do it, like she did everything.

\---

Touko stared at herself in the full-length mirror. Wow, was that really her? Bianca had done some sort of witchcraft with her hair, it was shorter, completely straight, and black as night. Touko sighed inwardly, it would take effort to upkeep this hairstyle, making sure it stayed straightened and dark. She was far more used to just running a comb through her wavy brown locks before bunching it up in a high ponytail, out of the way. While her eyes were the same, her new hair and clothes made her look like a different person entirely. Maybe she _could_ pull this off. 

No. She _would_. She had to. This had to work. And it would. Touko would be damned if it didn’t. After pressing her precious Pokemon, safe in their balls, into the hands of her friends, she set off to the Plasma registry with a good luck and thumbs up. The queue wasn’t long (‘Thank God most people have some common sense,’ Touko thought to herself) and in no time at all it was Touko's turn, standing in front of the table. The lady sitting behind it smiled warmly at her, a stark contrast to all of Touko’s previous encounters with anyone who wore that stupid uniform. Seriously, who designed them?

“Hello!” The Grunt said brightly. “Are you here to join our noble cause?”

Touko took a breath, steeling herself.

“Yes, I am!” She replied. “I do hope you will accept me. I was feeling quite nervous, you see.”

The woman waved her hand dismissively.   
“Oh don’t worry, don’t worry! The only requirements are a passion for Pokemon welfare and wellbeing! Now, we do have an application form we need you to fill out so we can add you to our registry.” 

It was an application similar to the one Touko filled out for her Trainer’s card. She felt a twinge of discomfort as she filled it out, lying on everything. A fake name, wrong hair color, fake age, she even put down a different birthday, just to be safe. The teen finished the application by signing the bottom with a flare and slid it back to the Grunt. The woman looked it over, giving a nod and a smile. 

“Okay! You put down that you would prefer to stay in our provided barracks with other members?”

“Yes.”

“Excellent! I’ve personally found that’s the best way to become acquainted with new and already existing members! Room and board, as well as meals, should you need them, are covered by our generous King and the Seven Sages.”

_Wow, they sure are putting a lot of effort into making it seem like they aren’t complete whackjob assholes,_ Touko thought venomously. 

“Now, if you are ready, we can take you to our base right away.” 

This snapped Touko out of her thoughts.  
“Wha--right now?!”

“Of course!” The female Grunt said, beckoning to another Grunt, who stood up and walked over.  
If you’re going to be staying in the barracks, it’s best we get you properly registered and settled right away. Brandon here will be able to take you there.”

Brandon waved in greeting before wordlessly turning to walk towards the train station, motioning for Touko to follow him. The teen walked after him, fists clenched and stomach fluttering with nerves.


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surrounded by adversaries, Touko settles in.  
> Team Plasma says trans rights.

The sun beat down brightly as the small group made their way along a rocky path. It was the beginning of summer, the air was not yet hot enough for the breeze that lazed by to be troublesome. All the same, Touko wished she had her baseball cap. Having black hair didn’t help, the back of her neck heating up uncomfortably. She grumbled and bunched her hair into a low ponytail. Brandon didn’t seem to mind the heat at all, even in his Plasma uniform which covered every inch of skin and had a slim-fitting hood. Indeed, he hadn’t even broken out in a sweat as he, Touko, and several other new members they had met up with at their destination walked towards the Plasma base. Touko had no clue where this base was; as far as she knew they were in the middle of nowhere. Figures Team Plasma would have their base creepily away from civilization. 

“Over here,” Brandon called to the newbies. He was standing in front of a small cave entrance that definitely looked like it led to...something. One by one, everyone was ushered in by Brandon, with Touko squeezing in last.

_“What in the…”_ The sentence escaped her mouth, riding on a gasp that came out with it.   
Standing tall, deep in the wide, vast cavern, stood a massive building. There was only a faint light to illuminate it, but it sparkled. The other people around her had a very similar reaction. 

“ _This_ is Team Plasma’s base?? You’re--” Touko was so caught up in her awe, she very nearly broke character. Cursing inwardly, she took a breath. “It’s-- wow!” 

It really, truly, was the last thing she expected from Team Plasma. How did they afford such an extravagant structure? Brandon finally cracked a wide grin.

“Seeing the reaction of new members to our King’s castle is one of the best things about orientation. Come on, inside you’ll all receive your uniforms, identification cards, and rooming assignments!”

Touko made sure to stay right behind Brandon, ahead of the rest of the group. She absolutely had to see everything first, this was incredible! 

Inside, the castle was even more grand. Shades of gold made up every surface, and the floor beneath their feet reflected like a mirror. There were even large fountains and indoor ponds lining the walls. The whole place looked like it cost a fortune.

_Does N really own this place? Or does Ghetsis?_ Touko wondered.   
It certainly seemed much more aligned with the old geezer’s more opulent tastes, as far as she could tell. Once inside, the group separated based on where they’d be rooming (based on gender orientation). Touko went off with a much smaller group of women, while the men and went off in another. A third group was directed to the gender neutral barracks. 

“Helloooooooo people!” A woman’s loud voice grabbed the attention of everyone.  
A new Grunt was standing with a hand on her hip, the other outstretched dramatically. 

“Welcome to Team Plasma! My name is Andrea, and I’ll be helping you settle in. We are so grateful for your decision to serve our King and do whatever you can to help him achieve his utopia for Pokemon. As members of this organization, you will have a duty to uphold the integrity of our collective dream, so when you are both in uniform and out, be a good example. Remember, you represent Team Plasma!"

“Yes ma’am!” came a few enthusiastic replies from the group.

Andrea flashed a friendly grin. “That’s the spirit! But enough from me. Let’s get you all your uniforms, shall we? You gotta look the part!”

\--

Touko struggled with her hood as it bunched her hair uncomfortably against her neck. Why did these stupid things have to have such tiny hoods?!

“Havin trouble, kiddo?” Andrea addressed Touko from where she was helping another Grunt select a uniform in their size.

“A little.”

“Here, let me show you a lil’ trick I’ve seen some other members use.”

Touko stood still as Andrea fiddled with her black locks. A sudden thought struck her.

“Hey Andrea, do you have any tips for uh...for staying cool in these clothes?”

“Ahahaha, you’re not the first newbie to ask that! Not to worry, the fabric of these uniforms is specially designed to breathe, allowing you to stay cooler in the heat and warmer in the cold. But, if you still feel like you’re standing next to a Magcargo, find some shade. There!” She stepped back to admire her work. Locks of Touko’s hair had been tugged out of the hood, the rest comfortably tucked against her head and neck; the weird-looking bulge had disappeared.

“Ah, thank you!”

“No problem! Now when we’re out in public, usually at rallies, you’re expected to keep your hood up because it looks more professional, but when we aren’t at events, you can pull it down.   
And! While I have your attention, it might be a bit interesting to tell you the history of our uniforms. As you have probably seen before arriving here, our uniforms are unisex, with the only noticeable difference being the smock length. Feminine aligned members tend to typically prefer the shorter ones I‘ve noticed, but you can choose which length you’d prefer, depending on which makes you more comfortable.”

A fond look crossed over Andrea’s face. “That was really helpful for my boyfriend, he was still transitioning when we joined. It helped alleviate some of his dysphoria. In Team Plasma, there is no room for transphobes or queerphobia. If anyone gives you a hard time about your smock length or anything else you wear off-duty, you come straight to me, and we’ll take care of it.”

Andrea’s words were heart-warming and reassuring, but all the same, Touko could not help but feel a twinge of irony. 

_So accepting...and yet. I’ve only ever seen you all be nothing but condescending and outright hostile to anyone who doesn’t have the same views about Pokemon as you._

A voice called from behind them. “Andrea?”

Touko froze. She knew that voice. Instinct made her turn.

N was standing there, and Touko felt a flurry of emotions explode in her stomach. Anger, hostility, nervousness, fear--

_Fuck! Remember your training, Touko! Don’t let Bianca down she drilled you so haaaaaard--_

Forcing an awestruck expression on her features (It was pretty hard), Touko quickly bowed low, taking care to obstruct her face.

“N--I mean-- Lord N!” she squeaked, taking great care to make sure her voice was pitched. “It’s an honor!”

“Oh no, please, there’s no need to be so formal with me! Er, you don’t have to bow.”

His tone of voice was one Touko had never heard him use before. It was much more casual, and much more pleasant. Her heart pounding in her chest, she raised her head.   
N’s eyebrows shot up, and for a terrifying second, Touko thought she had been found out.

“You look rather young,” N commented instead. 

Pathetic relief washed over the teen.   
“I-I uh, I look rather young for my age, I’ve been told. I’m 19,” she mumbled.

“What’s your name?”

“Lysandra.” Feeling more confident, Touko added, “It means ‘liberator’.”

She and Cheren had spent a good while scoping out all varieties of baby name websites, looking for the perfect name for her alias. She figured the meaning would do a little to help her win favor in the organization. And it seemed to work, because N smiled widely. Touko had never seen him smile like that before, except when he was around Pokemon. It was a smile that reached his eyes, lighting them up even under the shaded brim of his baseball cap.

“What a beautiful name. Well, Lysandra, I want to express my gratitude for you, and all the rest of you who have joined today,” he said, addressing everyone else in the room, “Thank you, all of you, for joining our cause. I do hope you will continue to serve us, for a long time.”

With that, N excused himself from the room and was bowed out, much to his amiable protest. Touko watched him go, dazed. She’d done it. She’d fooled him. If she could manage to fool Ghetsis as well, she was really, truly in. She really _could_ do this! 

Andrea leaned to the side and caught an eye full of the grin that had crept across Touko’s face.

“Hehehe, another newbie caught in the snare of our Lord N’s good looks, huh? No wonder you seemed so nervous.”

Touko jumped. “W-What?!” 

Another senior grunt laughed. “Don’t worry, love, you’re not the first newcomer to be completely taken with our King. But alas, even though he is a total heartthrob and breathtakingly hot, we aren’t allowed to flirt with him. The Seven Sages says he needs to focus on his objective, he can’t afford to fall head over heels with anyone right now. It really is such a tragedy…”

Andrea looked at her and snorted. “Le Fin, you are literally the biggest lesbian in Team Plasma.”

Le Fin looked mockingly affronted. She huffed and tossed her hair. “I may be a giant gay, but I can still appreciate a beautiful man when I see one!”

As the two playfully bickered with each other, Touko watched them, feeling oddly at home. Was it right to feel this way? She had not at all expected to be welcomed so warmly, nor had she expected everyone to be so... _chummy_ with one another. They reminded her a lot of her two best friends. An ache rose in Touko’s chest. She missed them. She missed her Pokemon. But she couldn’t turn back now, she just got here, and successfully at that! She was going to see this through, welcoming atmosphere or not.

_They’re still standing against me. They’re still aiming to take away everyone’s Pokemon, I won’t forget that._

Still, there wasn’t any harm in integrating herself a bit more. If she was going to play this part, she was going to go all out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go on, Plasma. Don't you support gay rights?  
> The answer is yes, yes they do.   
> And in a world that has gender neutral pokemon and pokemon with literally NO gender, it'd be kinda stupid for even a group like Plasma to not be so progressive. Also because I said fuck transphobia. I should also note that this is really going to be the only time this is touched upon in the story. I wanted to show it in the story but I'm not trans so I don't know how to properly integrate it into the story more on a more personal level. 
> 
> N was fooled by Touko's disguise. But will Ghetsis be? He may lack stereoscopic vision but he can still make out details just fine!  
> I think!


	3. The Rally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touko attends her first Plasma rally undercover.  
> Some ice cream would be nice.

Touko adjusted the belt of her uniform and smoothed out the smock before giving herself a final look over in the mirror. Clean and professional. Perfect!  
It hadn’t even been a full week since she joined Team Plasma as a low-ranking grunt, and they were already preparing for a rally in Striaton City. From what Touko could tell, it was going to be a long trip there, so they were preparing to leave a few days ahead of the scheduled time to set up. 

“Hey Lysandra!” Andrea called, poking her head into the barracks. “Sorry I’m late, the meeting ran long. Let’s head to the train station!”

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Touko said as the pair made their way to the exit tunnel, “What are the meetings you go to for?”

“I don’t mind! I’m part of the King’s Council. It’s a specific legion of Grunts that work closely with Lord N and the Seven Sages in multiple forms of business. Currently, we are helping the King and Sages pinpoint the possible locations of the Light Stone.” Andrea let out a tired laugh and scratched her cheeks with a finger.  
“...We’re also supposed to accompany Lord N to rallies and other places, but he gives us the slip so often, we’ve sort of given up on that front. I think he prefers being alone.”

The woman turned to look at Touko, who stared at her right back with wide eyes. 

“Haha, piqued your interest, have I?”

Touko flustered. “W-Well! I mean, a little.”

Andrea laughed again in amusement. “I’m not surprised you’re interested, it’s a highly sought after position. It’s the highest rank a Grunt can be, and it’s quite different from being a Face Member who represents Team Plasma publicly. It’s also, like, really hard to get into. You have to be personally selected by Lord N, and approved by Ghetsis. And being picked by our King is pretty hard, since he doesn’t interact with others much. And Lord Ghetsis...ahehe...he’s a very intelligent and patient man, but he’s also very strict. And hard to please. He only approves candidates if he feels their loyalty to Team Plasma is unwavering.”

“Like you!” Touko pointed out. “How long did it take you?”

Andrea glowed with pride. “The King’s Council is generally made up of senior members. To be considered senior, you have to have been part of Plasma for 1-2 years, generally since the organization is so new. I’m one of the newer members of the legion.”

Touko was elated at this new information. Finally, she had found a way to get closer to N and find out more about what he was planning. But at the same time...1-2 _years?_ She was only planning to be undercover for 2-4 _months!_ But if it was the best way, if not the only way to find out what Team Plasma was doing, what choice did she have? 

Determination set in. 

“I’m going to become part of that council!” she said aloud. 

Andrea looked at the girl’s blazing eyes and nodded approvingly. 

“I like your attitude, kid. I can tell, you’ve got determination. You’ll totally get into the Council. Just remember: loyalty and passion go a long way here.”

“Hey!!” Brandon poked his head into the room, making both girls jump.  
The train will be leaving soon, hurry up already you Slowpokes!”

\--- 

The scenery whizzed by in a blur outside the window, a beautiful display, but Touko found herself being pulled away from the window and listening to the conversation of her fellow coworkers.

“Did you hear? Lord N might be attending this one!” a kinky-haired grunt said excitedly. 

That caught Touko’s attention.

“I thought he attended all the rallies,” she said.

“Oh no, usually Lord N avoids them. He’s not too fond of crowds.”

_That is true, isn’t it...Back in Accumula Town, he’d put distance between himself and the rest of the crowd._

“Yeah, wasn’t the last rally he attended in Accumula? Where he met that girl Trainer?”

Touko stiffened.

“Oh yeah! Wasn’t her name Touko or something?” a second grunt chimed in. 

“I think so? Ever since that rally he’s been interested in her. He met her a couple more times after that to try to find out more about her, I think. Kinda weird, huh? I mean, she’s just some Trainer!”

Touko swiftly turned her head back to the window, her face burning. How could they be so blase about what was probably a declaration of stalking? N really could do no wrong in their eyes, huh? She then smiled to herself.

He was “so interested” in her, yet he had no idea she had wormed her way into his team of self-righteous thieves..

_I swear on my life, I will find out what you’re planning._

_Then I’ll sweep the fucking rug out from under you._

\--- --- ---

It was hot. It was too fucking hot. Touko tugged at the collar her uniform. Good god, this sucked. 

Ghetsis was still talking, and Touko silently thanked whatever benevolent force that protected her from being one of the Grunts that stood at attention behind the tall man. They all stood perfectly in line with a rigidity that made them resemble statues. While Touko admired the discipline she was sure it took to stand still for that long, not moving, with the summer sun beating down, it was a bit...unnerving. Since she was so new, she was spared from standing on the stage with the entourage, but it was still horribly uncomfortable. Finally, she couldn’t take it any longer, and retreated into the shade of a nearby tree. The coolness was comforting, and the teen leaned against the trunk, suddenly feeling quite overwhelmed. 

Two years…? She’d need to get into the Council at over six times that speed, there was no way she was going to stay undercover for one or two years, waiting. And she was sure Team Plasma and N weren’t going to wait for her, either. 

_Damn...what am I gonna do…_

She jumped as she felt her fingers bump against another hand. 

“Oh, pardon me, I didn’t see you there.” N poked his head out from the other side of the trunk, tipping his cap in apology. He blinked in surprise when he saw who it was. Touko leapt back and started to bow several times.

“L-Lord N! I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you!” 

N held up his hands. “Whoa, h-hey, like I said, you don’t need to be so formal with me, please.”

“Oh. I’m sorry L-- sir.”

“It’s alright.”

The pair then lapsed into an awkward silence. Touko did her best to not look at N for too long for fear he’d recognize her.

“...Are you hot?” he finally said to break the quiet. 

“--Excuse me?” 

“Are you too hot in that uniform? It’s pretty sunny out, and it looks like it might be pretty uncomfortable.”

“It’s fine.”

“Are you sure? Your face is red--”

“I said I’m fine!!” The heat frayed Touko’s nerves and she snapped without meaning to. 

N stared at her with a startled expression and Touko cursed inwardly.

_Fuck fuck fuck I blew it I fucked it up--_

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “The heat must be getting to me.”

N was silent for a moment, but to Touko it seemed like an eternity. He looked around.

“Ah, there’s an ice cream stand over there. Would you like some?” he pointed to a nearby ice-cream cart.

That...wasn’t what she had expected.  
“I--”

“C’mon!” Before she could decline or even protest, N grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to the stand.

“L--S-Sir! Really, I’m--”

“Really Lysandra, you don’t need to be so formal! Just N is fine,” N smiled at her, and Touko snapped her mouth shut at the sight of that grin and surrendered herself to his pulling.

She had to remind herself he wasn’t smiling at _her._ Not really. Still, it felt weird. 

A few minutes later, as Ghetsis reached his closing statements, Touko and N walked back towards the rally, each licking a large ice cream cone. N insisted on paying for it himself, and Touko must have thanked him roughly ten times. She decided at least two of those thank you’s were genuinely from her. 

The pair was happy to simply eat in silence and listen to Ghetsis’ speech. Now that Touko really paid attention to him, she realized Ghetsis was a very good public speaker. In fact, he was alarmingly good. Her insides wriggled uncomfortably. Even though the nonsense he was spouting about Pokemon suffering under humans was, well, nonsense, he definitely was not spinning it that way. If someone gave what he said thought, he truly might end up swaying people. It was alarming and incredible at the same time. 

_Time to really play the part._ Touko decided. 

“That was quite an impressive speech,” she spoke up. “I hope this doesn’t come off as rude, but I wasn’t expecting such eloquent words. Spoken from the heart.” 

_Bleh. Well-written bullshit._

N smiled again, one of those smiles that reached his eyes. 

“It makes me happy to hear that. I uh, I wrote it myself.” His cheeks tinted bashfully. 

“You did?!” A note of sincerity slipped into Touko’s voice, but she didn’t notice. “That’s amazing! You’re a very talented writer.”

N’s entire face flushed pink and he quickly pulled the brim of his baseball cap down. 

“You flatter me, Lysandra. I just write what I feel, it’s my father who manages to put so much feeling into the speeches.” 

“Speech _es?_ ” Touko echoed. 

“I write most of the rally speeches, actually.”

“Whoa, that’s cool! I didn’t know that!” 

“Most people don’t,” he mumbled. 

As Touko continued to eat her cone, she racked her brain for something else to say that N would like. 

Aha!

“It was after one of those speeches that I thought for a long time about my relationship with my Pokemon. In the end, I...I released them.”

She thought of her Pokemon, unreleased, but not with her. Her voice caught on a lump forming in her throat. 

“I miss them a lot sometimes. But, their happiness was the most important thing to me. If they were happier being free, I couldn’t deny them that.”

N’s right hand made a slight movement like he wanted to place it on Touko’s shoulder, but decided against it.

“So, I take it you don’t have a Pokemon right now?”

“No. Er...was I supposed to keep one of them to assist me?” 

N shook his head. “Pretty much all Plasma members are provided Pokemon to help us achieve our goals. It’s temporary of course. Once we take over the League and establish a no-Pokemon policy, all Pokemon will be released.”

But,” he added. “If you don’t have a companion yet, I can arrange to have a Pokemon given to you.”

Touko quickly swallows the last of her cone in her haste to answer.

“Really?! Thank you, N!”

Before N could say anything more, a group of Grunts walked up to the pair. They were accompanied by Ghetsis himself. Touko snapped to attention and bowed at the sight of him. 

“Ah, I’m sorry to cut this short, but I must be going. I will speak to you later about a temporary Pokemon,” N said. 

With a wave, he walked off with Ghetsis and the rest of his legion. Touko watched him go, a feeling of triumph growing in her belly. She still had a long way to go, but after all that, she felt miles closer to her goal than she had this morning. 

“Ohohoooooo, what’s this?” 

A finger prods Touko’s cheeks. Andrea stood next to Touko, leaning in close with a mischievous grin.  
Did someone have some ice cream?”

“Yeah, and? What’s it to ya?” Touko shot back playfully. 

“I saw ice cream on Lord N’s face, too. What were you two kids up to, hmmm~?”

Touko’s face burned. 

“Oh please, as if! He just bought us some because it’s so hot out!”

This made Andrea’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. 

“Well, that’s surprising! Lord N doesn’t do things like that with Grunts, or anyone else, for that matter.”  
She nudged Touko playfully with her elbow.  
I dunno what you did, but Lord N sure seems to have taken a shine to you. Just don’t tell Ghetsis, or he may think you’re after his heart, hehehe.”

Touko rolled her eyes. “Oh god, in his nightmares. Like I’d try to distract N from his duties, they’re too important!”

Andrea nodded sagely, but her sly grin never left her face. 

“Don’t worry kiddo, your secret’s safe with me. Mainly cuz the other like, 80 grunts who have a crush on Lord N would be super jealous if they found out he got you ice cream. Now, let’s get out of this heat!”

As the pair began to hurry to the train station, Touko’s chest felt lighter than it had in days. She was getting closer, she could feel it. Maybe N wasn’t as difficult to figure out as she had initially thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Touko and N are really just two awkward kids who bumble through their social interactions with each other lmao  
> As a side note, Touko is roughly 17 at the beginning of her journey, and N is roughly 19. Their birthdays are in March and January, respectively.  
> And as a person who has lived through both ages I can say with 100% certainty both of them are bullshitting their way through this they just don't know it yet


	4. Revision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touko edits a speech, jinxes herself, and meets two old guys.

It had been a week since the rally, and Touko hadn’t seen N since then. To say it was frustrating was an understatement. She wanted nothing more than to go looking for him herself, but she had no idea where he could be, and it probably wasn’t the best idea for a low-ranking Grunt like her to be asking where the King was. As much as she didn’t want it to be the case, she’d just have to be patient for now. Her music was blasting through her headphones was more in an attempt to drown out any nagging thoughts. God, being patient in this was nothing like being patient during Pokemon training…

A noise from outside her music made her take her headphones off. Andrea was sitting on the adjacent bed, a guitar in her lap. She was strumming through the chords, her tongue between her teeth in concentration. 

“Whatcha doin?”

Andrea looked up. “Eh, not much. Just tryin’ out this song I wrote, seein’ how it sounds aloud. I’m kinda new to playing the guitar and stuff.”

“I can play the electric guitar. I use to play the violin, but it wasn’t really for me. I can help you tweak the song if you’d like,” Touko offered.

Andrea gave an approving nod as she continued to strung out the chords. Touko watched her for a while, then decided to try her luck. 

“Hey Andrea...I was a bit curious. I don’t see N around her often, what does he usually do?” she asked in a tone she hoped sounded casual.

“Oh, he doesn’t hang around the castle that often. He spends a lot more time around the region. Most of the time, he’s seeing the sights and looking for the Light Stone so he can bond with Reshiram.”

“You mentioned that earlier. I remember reading the legend where it says both Zekrom and Reshiram were sealed within stones until a hero sought them out.”

“Mmhm. N needs to find the Light Stone to make that happen.”

Touko rolled over onto her stomach, a thought came to her.  
“Why Reshiram? Why not Zekrom?”

Andrea stopped playing. Touko seemed to have asked her a difficult question.

“You know, I’m not really sure. Lord N is pursuing the truth, but why the truth instead of ideals isn’t something we really know about. In that same vein, we haven’t concerned ourselves with the possibility of a Hero of Ideals appearing to oppose him. In fact, it’s uncertain if there even is one. Our biggest concern is finding that Light Stone, and that itself has proven to be like finding a needle in a haystack.” She flopped onto her back, guitar forgotten for the moment.

Our goal right now is to assist Lord N in securing the stone as soon as possible, so that he may begin to prepare to awaken Reshiram.”

Touko opened her mouth to reply when Brandon swept in, papers in his hand. Andrea sat up to greet him when he gasped, affronted.

“Andrea! Good god, what on Earth do you think you’re doing, wearing that! What if Lord N comes in here?!”

Andrea looked down at her oppai shirt then back up at Brandon and rolled her eyes.

“Oh please, it’s our day off, we can wear whatever we want. Besides, you know Lord N hardly ever comes down here.” A sly grin takes over. “What, are you feelin’ sad cuz you can’t see my real oppai?”

Brandon flushed red. “Oh, as if!!”

Andrea hopped off her bed, snatched the papers out of the man’s hands, and spun him around to shove him playfully out the door. “Get outta here, ya massive dork.”

As Brandon left, Andrea called out to him. “Did you remember to take your T today?”

“Yeeeaaahhhhh.”

“So dorky, yet so easy to rile up, that goof. Do you have someone, Lysandra?”

“Eh, not currently. I had a crush on this girl, then a boy, but neither of them worked out,” Touko said.

“Awww. That’s a bummer. But hey, maybe you’ll meet someone here!”

“Maybe!”  
 _As if I would date anyone from TEAM PLASMA._

Andrea continued, her expression again turning mischievous. 

“There’s bound to be someone who likes you here, if you’re already such a catch with Lord N--”

As if summoned by a bell, N himself poked his head into the room.

“Hello? Is Lysandra here?”

“N!”  
“Lord N!”

The entire room jumped to attention and bowed, with the exception of Touko. N waved them all down awkwardly as he walked up to her.

“I finished the next speech. I was wondering if perhaps you could… ...if you’d be willing to look it over for me?” he spoke very quickly, as usual.

Touko blinked in surprise. “Er...sure! I mean! I-If you’d like me to, I’d be honored.” She heard whispers of disbelief behind her. 

N must have noticed, because he began to fidget, suddenly gripping the papers too tightly. 

“Um...When you’re done looking it over...you can... Yes. Come find me. Uh, thanks.”

Now that he was here, Touko couldn’t let him get away without asking her questions. 

“Hey, about your search for Resh--” 

She was cut off as N hastily shoved the papers into her hands and exited the room swiftly, leaving Touko standing there. She is only shaken out of her daze by Andrea poking her head over Touko’s shoulder.

“What strings did you have to pull to get Lord N to ask you to review his speech??” 

Touko turned around and almost immediately wished she hadn’t. The eyes of every Grunt in the room was affixed on her. Expression varied from surprise to awe to jealousy. 

“I...uh...I didn’t...I didn’t really... _do_ anything?” she stuttered. Some eyebrows were raised at that.  
I swear! All I did was compliment the speech from the last rally, that’s it.”

A Grunt scoffed.   
“Even so! It was very rude of you to not refer to Lord N with any formalities. You may be new here, but you ought to show some more respect for your King!”

Touko’s short temper flared at that.   
“N himself told me not to refer to him with any formalities, he was quite insistent.” She turned back towards the door sharply.

As she walked out the threshold towards to the study room, she heard someone else mutter under their breath.

“Lord N never said anything like that to any of _us._ ”

\--- 

The essay needed little critique, but still Touko sat in front of it, pen tapping furiously. She knew what would better sway skeptics, but did she want to suggest that and inadvertently help Plasma? Should she leave it as is? She didn’t want N to think she wasn’t impressed with it, especially not when she seemed to have gotten so much closer to gaining his trust.   
And on top of that, it was pretty clear some Grunts were growing envious of her already. And her short answer was out of character for the facade she’d created for herself. She couldn’t afford to get careless, or complacent. Not yet. Especially when her biggest test yet still lay ahead.   
After several more rereads and scribbles here and there, Touko stacked the papers and stood up.   
She couldn’t let herself slip.

After all, she had yet to run into--

“Ack--!”

Touko nearly ran into two older men dressed in traditional looking robes. One of them towered above the other, the two wide eyes on his clothes making him all the more intimidating. He stared down at Touko with his one visible red eye. 

Her stomach dropped.

_Ghetsis._

Thinking fast, she snapped to attention and jumped out of their way to bow low.

“Oh my god! I-I’m so sorr-- Please forgive me for not seeing you come in. I apologize,” she squeaked.

“Ohoho, it’s quite alright young lady. Please, relax,” the gentlemen next to Ghetsis chuckled.

Ghetsis did not join in the chuckling, but rather looked Touko up and down, lingering on her face. Her eyes. Touko, feigning nervousness, fidgeted and looked away. Once again, the feelings came easy, with her flushing face and pounding heart.

“Are you a new member?” he asked.

“I-I am.”

His eye flickered down to the speech in Touko’s hands. He squinted.

“Is that one of our king’s speeches? Why do you have that?”

Touko gripped the speech tighter. “I-I...He um...he asked me to look it over,” she mumbled.

It’s a wonderful speech!” she added quickly. “I was at the rally in Striaton, your delivery of it was especially spurring, Lord Ghetsis. Your ways of speaking can grip people’s hearts.”

A bitter tastes rose in the back of her throat. God, she was sucking up to motherfucking Ghetsis. Disgusting. Luckily for her, he seemed to like the compliment, because he smiled.

“I have always prided myself on my ability to speak in public. Very well. If our Lord N has put his trust in your revision abilities, then I see no reason for you to not take on this duty. I hope you are up to this task.”

“T-Thank you,” Touko squeaked. Goooood she wanted this to be over before the old fucks looked too hard.

“What is your name and rank, young lady?” the other man asked.

“Lysandra, and...I’m afraid I’m still the lowest rank, sirs. I’ve only been here a few weeks.

Now both men’s eyebrows jumped up in surprise.

“And yet our Lord N sees something in you, how intriguing! Well, Lysandra, I will be expecting great things from you within Team Plasma. Our king has yet to be wrong.”

Ghetsis nodded thoughtfully. “Indeed, Zinzolin. You may be a mere grunt, Miss Lysandra, but I will be hoping you do your utmost for our cause.”

“Of course, sirs. I will do my best! If you’ll please excuse me…” Touko bowed herself out, sliding out the door to take a deep breath. Holy fuck. Holy shit. Holy fuckshit. She’d fucking done it. She’d fooled N, _and_ Ghetsis. The two sages were still talking.

“Lovely young lady, that one. Rather shy though. Nothing like that Trainer. Oh, what was her name?” Zinzolin mused.

Ghetsis sniffed disdainfully. “Touko. Believe me, I only know her name because N will not stop talking about her. He mentioned he hasn’t seen her as of late.” He sighed. “I do not know where she could have disappeared to, but if you ask me, I hope she stays gone. I was getting a little bit tired of N talking about her.”

Touko’s face burned. N really talked about her that much? Ew. She hurried away.

It was only after she had walked for several minutes that she realized N had not told her where to find him once she was finished critiquing the speech. 

_Oh goddammit._ She better just head back to the barracks. He could find her there.   
Touko walked down a hall, rounded a corner. Another corner, turn there…

She heard voices. They were right around the corner. She curiously peeked around the wall. Two Grunts were with N, talking to him quietly. Touko couldn’t see their faces, but she could see N’s.   
He looked uncomfortable, and they were backing him against the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "As if I would date anyone from TEAM PLASMA" is gonna be very funny to Touko in hindsight once she and N start dating like 4 years later and even funnier once they get married and have a daughter
> 
> And with the arrival of Ghetsis, this fic officially fails the idiot plot test. He may have one eye but you didn't recognize something was off about Lysandra? You stupid old man I laugh at you


	5. A Small Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touko steps in to stop an unwanted advance.   
> N does not show favoritism, not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor TW for some creepy behavior and blatant ignoring of disinterest in one's advances. Nothing bad happens to anyone but just in case! Also a minor blood and violence tw for this chapter near the end!

“Oh c’mon Lord N, you’ve been working so hard lately, we hardly ever see you around the castle.”

N shifted on his feet, his eyes averted the grunt’s.

“Ah...well...as you know, I’ve been very busy preparing for...for, uh…”

“Why don’t you relax for a while, Lord N? You can come hang out with us,” the other grunt scooted closer to the teen, he backed up in turn.

Touko gripped the paper in her hands so hard it crinkled. Those two were obviously trying to flirt with N. Normally Touko wouldn’t care less, but the expression on N’s face…

“Have I ever mentioned how cute you are?” the first grunt continued as the pair closed in on him.

N’s face flushed. “I-I--” His back pressed against the wall. His left hand found the cube that hung from his belt and gripped it. He seemed to visibly shrink, receding into himself.

“Ahahaha! Oh c’mon now, don’t be like that, Lord N, no need to be shy…” 

One of the grunts leaned in towards N’s face. He froze. Touko had seen enough. She stepped briskly out from around the corner.

“There you are!” she said loudly.

The two grunts leapt back from N as if they had been shocked. When they saw Touko, a mixture of surprise and suppressed hostility spread across their faces. N’s face, however, lit up as he sucked in air, like he’d been holding his breath. 

“Oh! I’m sorry Lysandra, I never told you where’d I’d be. You didn’t have to come find me.” He slithered out from behind the two grunts and walked up to Touko. 

“Maybe it’s better I did,” Touko said, casting a warning glance at the two women who were now full on glaring at Touko. “Now we can go over my edits together. I do hope they’re satisfactory…”

She steered N back the way she came, not bothering to look at the Grunts again. N was reading over her review and talking, but she couldn’t hear him, her mind elsewhere. What would those two grunts have done if she wasn’t there? What would they have done if she didn’t step in? The way they ignored all of N’s obvious body cues was sinister. She suppressed a shudder.

“What do you think?” 

Touko jumped. “W-Wha?”

“I said, what do you think of that possible addition?” N repeated.

Touko shook her head and brought a hand to her temple. “I’m really sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. My mind was distracted by something else. Could you please repeat what you said?”

N faltered for a moment, then waved his hand. “It’s nothing. But that does remind me.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Poke Ball.   
“This is for you.” He handed it to Touko.

With N staring at her with a borderline excited and expectant smile on his face, Touko gave the ball a little toss. There was a bright flash of light, then a little yip. A small black fox Pokemon with a puffy tail stood at Touko’s feet. She’d seen this Pokemon before. Her mind flashed back to the young girl in Castelia City who showed her a picture storybook.

“A Zorua?!” Touko whirled around to face N. “You’re giving me a Zorua?!”

N nodded. “This Zorua is my friend. I was hoping maybe for a while, you’d be friends with her.”   
He knelt down and gently stroked the side of the fox’s face, murmuring to it. 

This is Lysandra. She’s going to take care of you for a while. Will you help her free Pokemon from those who seek to harm them?”

“Yip!” 

The Zorua trotted up to Touko and stood on her hind paws, tail wagging. Touko picked her up, blinking hard. Oh god, she was so _cute_.

“N...t-thank you. Does she…” Oh lord, she couldn’t get this emotional. “Does she have a name?”

N shook his head. “Would you like to give her one?”

“...How’s Mayura sound?”

\---

“Hey, you.”

Touko turned around and bit back a groan. The two grunts that had pinned N against a wall stood in front of her, hands on hips, faces twisted into scowls.

“Can I help you two?” Touko asked dryly. 

“Yeah, actually. Who the fuck do you think you are?” one of them growled. 

“Whatever do you mean?” Touko replied, keeping her voice light. 

“Oh don’t play stupid! You know what we mean!” the other grunt snipped. “What’s your deal, butting into other people’s business?”

Touko frowned. “You know it’s against the rules to flirt with N. He doesn’t have time to deal with suitors and petty school crushes. He’s busy, I’m sure you know.”

“Hmph!” the first grunt tossed her dirty blonde hair, scowling. “Watch your mouth, you goody-two-shoes newbie. It isn’t your place to tell us what we do with Lord N.”

“You have no right to take advantage of him like that! He obviously wasn’t interested, so leave him alone!”  
Why was she defending him so vehemently? She didn’t care about N, he’d been nothing but a sore spot on her journey, a nuisance. Just a nuisance.

“Pff. That’s what makes it so easy,” the grunt muttered.

_Snap._

_“You dare pull that shit again and I’ll report you to the Seven Sages,”_ Touko snarled.

She barely had time to react as one of the grunts threw a sucker punch, catching her square in the face.

 _“Jesus fuck!!”_ she spat as blood burst from her nose.

“Stay OUT of our business you bitch!” they shrieked. 

The other woman threw another punch, but this time, Touko was ready. She grabbed her assailant’s outstretched arm and twisted her body, bringing the grunt’s arm with it. The blonde woman squealed loudly as her arm was yanked in a direction it was not meant to go.

Touko’s blood was on fire, despite the painful throbbing in her nose. God, she had wanted to do this to some Plasma schmucks forever. It felt so cathartic, even if they crumpled at the slightest punch. Buncha ninnies. 

The remaining grunt grabbed Touko’s hair and yanked hard, trying to knock the teenager off balance. Touko let go of the blonde grunt and turned to face the other who had a grip on her hair. She grabbed their arm and brought her knee up into their gut as hard as she could. The air left the grunt’s lungs with a satisfying whoosh and she too crumpled on the ground, wheezing.

Then, the doors to the nearby room burst open with a loud bang.

 _“What on earth is going on out here?!”_ An old man in long brown robes swept out, followed by several other Plasma members. He stopped short of Touko, who was wiping her nose over the two grunts who had begun to haul themselves to their feet. 

“My goodness--explain yourselves, all of you!” 

“L-Lord Rood!” the blonde grunt wailed before Touko could even open her mouth.  
We saw her trying to attack Lord N! She’d pinned him against the wall! We made her stop, and then she found us just now and attacked us!” 

“Oh _bullshit,_ ” Touko snarled with such venom the expressions of the grunts actually faltered. She turned to an incredulous Rood. “They were the ones making advances on N. He clearly wasn’t interested, but they persisted. So I got him out of there, and they actively sought me out and punched me in the face. ‘Wasn’t any of my business what they did with Lord N’, apparently.”

“Rood...is everything alright?” 

As if summoned by a bell, N himself walked up to the group. Everyone turned to him and bowed in unison, much to N’s embarrassment. 

“Ah, my King,” Rood said with another sweeping bow. “Your timing is impeccable. We need your help settling a matter.”

“But--”  
“Sir Rood--”  
“That’s not fair, we--”

“Silence, all three of you,” Rood said, so severely all three girls ducked their heads.

“Now then,” he turned back to N, “These three ladies had a scuffle, in your name.”

N blinked. “I didn’t tell anyone to-- Ah, Lysandra! Your nose is bleeding!!”

“I’mb fingh,” Touko mumbled as she tried to stem the flow.

“Yes, Miss Lysandra here engaged in...ah...fisticuffs with these two other young ladies here. They said they found Miss Lysandra pinning you up against the wall and making unwanted advances on you. However, she claims she had found these other two backing you into a corner, and stepped in.”

N scratched his cheek with a finger. “Well...Yes. I mean, I was having a conversation with them, yes. They wanted me to spend time with them, but I… ...They did back me up against a wall, but I thought maybe they didn’t want to be standing in the middle of the hallway.”

Rood’s thick eyebrows rose. Touko slid her gaze sideways to the grunts standing next to her. Their faces were the color of Cheri Berries.

“And Miss Lysandra came to your rescue?” 

“Lysandra was editing a paper for me. We ran into each other then, yes.”

“I see,” Rood said quietly. He turned to face Touko and the two grunts. All three of them stood rigidly.

“Well, you two, I am appalled and sorely disappointed in you both. Your behavior towards our King was alarming, to say the very least. I think I need to have a talk with Ghetsis about your future in this organization. You seem to think you can get away with such abhorrent behavior, but this is not the way we do things here.”

“But--!”  
“Lord Rood--!”

“I do not want to hear another word of it!” Rood barked. “You are to go to your barracks and stay there until you are summoned again, and we will discuss your punishment. Now go!”

After the two grunts sulked away, Rood turned to Touko.

“Now, young lady, we do not tolerate any sort of in-fighting in this noble organization, and you only encouraged the fight by retaliating.”

“Yes sir,” Touko mumbled, wiping at her nose.

“Oh dear me, here’s a tissue for you-- ahem, as I was saying, unfortunately, you must be punished, too.”

N, who had been standing very quiet and very stiff, suddenly spoke up at this.

“Rood, she didn’t do anything wrong--”

“My Lord N,” Rood replied. His voice was gentle. “You know we must set a good example and discourage this from happening again. It was better I stumbled upon the fight rather than Ghetsis. You know he would have been much more strict than I.”

N closed his mouth, and looking away, fidgeting with his bracelets. He nodded.

“Now, Lysandra. For encouraging such...ah...rough-housing, you’ll have to go on errands for a week. Am I clear?” 

Touko hung her head. Ugh...errands? That was usually meant for lower ranked Grunts...oh well.

“Understood, sir.”

Rood nodded approvingly. He began to walk past Touko, but slowed down to whisper in her ear.

“It truly does pain me to have to issue even the mildest punishment for your actions. You have my deep gratitude for protecting our Lord. You have a noble spirit, and while I do hope you remain out of trouble, I can rest assured knowing someone who cares for N and his cause so deeply is part of Team Plasma.”

He then walked away, leaving Touko with a less throbbing nose and a fluttery feeling in her stomach.

“Lysandra! Is your nose ok?! It’s still bleeding!” 

Touko suddenly found herself quite crowded by not only N, but several other Grunts.

“Ah, er--It’s fine! I actually used to get into fights all the time as a little kid, so--”

“YOU?!” someone shouted. “Impossible! You’re always so...so shy!”

“Uh.” Touko faltered. “W-well, I mean, I can’t stand creepy people is all.” 

“Still, that was amazing! I didn’t know you had it in you!” a grunt chirped.

“You must care about Lord N a whole lot like us, huh?” another added. (N tugged his cap nearly over his eyes at that.)

\--- -- ---

“She punched you in the face?!” Andrea exclaimed as she dabbed a cotton ball around Touko’s nose.

“I should’ve been paying attention, I could’ve dodged it- ack!”

“Sorry kiddo--Well, both of them are very likely to be kicked out of Team Plasma, especially if Rood said he was going to get Ghetsis involved. We won’t have to worry about them anymore. And hey, your nose isn’t broken, so it looks like you got lucky, too!”

“I guess,” Touko flopped backwards onto her bed, “but I still have to do errands.”

“Awww, they’re not that bad! I had to do em for a while once!”

“Really? What did you do?”

Andrea grinned. “Got in a fight.”

Touko’s nose wasn’t hurting anymore by the time she stopped laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a self-defense class a while ago, and Touko used some moves I learned, they're very useful.


	6. Back to Driftveil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touko goes shopping in the one city that’ll have everything.  
> Got any cool rocks?

Loose hair bun bouncing, Touko weaved through the crowd of people into the Driftveil Market. If anywhere was going to have the medicine on her errand list, it would be Driftveil City, naturally. The port city had goods flowing in and out from every region around the globe. Certain things were hard to come by naturally in Unova, but Driftveil ensured there was a steady supply of most items. Today, Touko hoped the main market in the middle of the city would have what she was looking for. 

It was already so crowded. Even within the open layout of the of the plaza, people swarmed around booths like Combee to flower patches. Touko briskly walked up to the herbal medicine booth and scanned the merchandise. Thank god, there was still a stock left of what she needed to get.

“Excuse me! Can I get a dozen of these, please?” she asked the merchant, pointing to a bright green herb.

She completed her purchase with a thanks and a wave to the merchant as she exited the market. It was the middle of summer now, and the sun beat down brightly. Touko’s stomach growled as she smelled something delicious cooking nearby. Driftveil had no shortages of street vendors, either. She was about to head over to one when she noticed something near the Pokemon Center. She grinned and disappeared into the crowd.

“C’moooooon Cheren! Let’s buy something from one of the vendors! There are so many today!”

“Bianca, I told you I was going to go train today,” Cheren sighed as Bianca tugged relentlessly on his arm.

“You can train after! This journey isn’t all about training y’know! It’s also about seeing the sights, trying and enjoying new things. I think your Pokemon would like it if you did, too.”

The bespectacled boy finally gave in. “Alright, fine. But only if we can find the very best booth.”

“Excuse me,” a low voice startled them. “You’re evil Trainers who hurt your Pokemons, give me all your balls right now and no one gets hurt.”

Bianca and Cheren whirled around with a yelp. Tense shoulders relaxed as they recognized the grinning girl behind him.

“Touko!” Bianca squealed. “God, you scared the crap out of us!”

Cheren removes his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose, letting out a breath of frustration. “It’s honestly a good thing we know your voice, or we might have actually taken you for a Plasma thief.” 

Touko grins. “But I did getcha.” Cheren allowed a smile.

“Yeah, you did. Bianca and I were going to get something to eat. Why not come with us?”

\---

“So, he was serious about finding Reshiram,” Cheren said slowly. 

Touko nodded, her food untouched for the moment. 

“Maybe that’s part of why Team Plasma has so many people?” Bianca suggested as she sipped her drink. “You said one of them told you they look for the...the Light Stone, was it? The more people they have, the more ground they can cover.”

“If that’s the case, we’re pretty badly outnumbered…” Cheren pushed his glasses up the rim of his nose, his brow furrowing. “Our best bet at this point...sabotage…?”

“It’s too risky for me to try to slow them down from within,” Touko said. “You could ask Alder for help, he is the Champion, after all.”

“Mmmm, maybe. However, looking for the Light Stone isn’t a crime, and the number of thefts committed by Team Plasma members is currently too low to justify legally ordering the team to disband. We’re in a tough spot here,” Cheren said.

“We may be, but we can’t lose hope! Not yet!” Bianca exclaimed. “We have a better idea of what they’re doing now, thanks to you, Touki! Cheren and I will find a way to help you from the outside.” 

Touko stretched her arms up above her head. “Welp, there’s no sense in worrying over all this more than we already are. I’ll have to get back to the HQ eventually, so how about we enjoy this awesome food for now?”

The trio made short work of their lunch, chatting all the while about this and that. As they neared the Pokemon Center again, the ambient background chatter was shattered by what sounded like several people screaming and shouting. The three turned; people were streaming out of the marketplace; running, stumbling, merchandise knocked off shelves in their wake.

“What’s going on?!” Touko shouted as people ran past.

“Some goons took over the marketplace! They-- they took hostages!! They say they want-- I don’t know!” a man panted as he stooped to catch his breath.

Touko turned to her friends, her eyes flashing. “You guys have your Pokemon with you, right?”

“Of course!” Bianca replied urgently.

Touko took out her only Poke Ball and let out Mayura, who shook out her fur with a chirp.

“C’mon, there’s a hidden back entrance to the marketplace,” Touko said. (“Is that a _Zorua_?” Cheren said incredulously.)

Bianca and Cheren followed Touko’s lead, ducking behind stacks and stacks of boxes and crates. The unpacked merchandise allowed the three to spy on what was going on out of sight Sure enough, there were shady-looking people everywhere, dangerous Pokemon by their sides. There had to be at least a dozen, covering every entrance. These criminals were not Plasma; they were dressed in civilian attire, but were even meaner-looking than any Roughneck. Even the Heartbreaker Charles looked like a teddy bear next to these guys. They also clearly knew what they were doing. They had yanked down the shutters of all but one of the entrances into the market; closing off all means of escape except a smaller door.

“It’s a good thing you knew about this backdoor Touko, and that they didn’t,” Bianca whispered. Her hand was clenched around a PokeBall in her hand, her green eyes ablaze with determination. “We gotta help those poor people they have hostage!”

“Touko, do you have a plan?” Cheren asked.

Touko held up a hand to signal she was thinking. Despite her petite size, she was a black belt. With a little strategy, she could easily take out any of these guys, but she’d have to be fast. Jumping out right now would be a huge mistake. And they couldn’t put any of the hostages in any more danger than they already were. Touko scanned the small group of people crouched on the floor, trying to get a head count. 

She stopped.

She recognized one of them.

“Son of a dick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, especially after such a long wait for it! I got hit with some major burnout, so I imagine it must be a bit disappointing for this to be all I have right now.   
> But I always intended to leave this chapter on a cliffhanger to properly set up the fun shenanigans that will happen in Chapter 7! I've been waiting to write it for...  
> literal years actually. I'm very excited, and I hope you are too!
> 
> And yes I am aware that realistically, even with the element of surprise, a black belt probably wouldn't be able to take out a bunch of assailants rapid-fire. But this is anime! And in anime, anything can happen!


	7. Rescues, Tea, and Tiffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N is among the hostages. Now Touko needs to act fast, before disaster strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for some mild violence, mild blood, lots of cursing, and general depictions of ass-kicking.

“What the fuck is he doing here?!” Touko hissed under her breath. Her friends peeked over her shoulders.

“Isn’t that N?!” Bianca squeaked. 

Touko pinched the bridge of her nose. Goddammit. God fucking dammit. Why did he have to be here? 

“Well, if he’s here, we at the very least know these guys aren’t with Team Plasma…” Cheren mused. “What do we do now though?”

“I dunno...gimme a second. We gotta change our plan, there’s no way in hell we can let him see us together, he’ll connect the dots. Um…” Touko muttered.

“Cheren and I can stay hidden and have our Pokemon cause a distraction,” Bianca offered. 

Cheren nodded in agreement. “I think that would work, and Touko, you could probably take some of those robbers out, right?”

“Yeah. Our main priority is to keep them away from the hostages. We can’t let any of them get hurt, not even N. Go over that way,” Touko pointed, “and wait for my signal. The signal will be me jumping out and drop-kicking one of those assholes in the fuckin’ face.” 

The three looked at each other and gave a single nod in unison. Cheren and Bianca started to inch their way down to the other side of the market, while Touko stayed behind the crates, crouched, waiting for an opening.

“It’s sad…” she heard a voice. She gritted her teeth. 

God fucking dammit.

“I said keep your mouths shut!!” the head thug shouted, his Bisharp standing by menacingly. 

N, however, just looked at him, a genuinely sorrowful expression nearly hidden under the shadow of his cap. Touko stared daggers at him, though he couldn’t see her, willing him to keep his mouth shut for once.

“It’s so sad that Pokemon are used by humans for these selfish, violent ends.” His piercing eyes met the robber’s. “Are your Pokemon only tools to you?”

The tall man grit his teeth in a snarl. He strode forward and plucked N from the crowd, yanking him up by his shirt. 

“And why is it any of your goddamn business what I use my Pokemon for, you little shit?” he snarled. 

“I-I--” N’s words were cut off with a pained noise as the robber roughly grabbed his cheeks with his other hand, squeezing hard.

“Maybe I should have my Bisharp teach you a little lesson about holdin’ yer tongue.”

“Yo boss, hold on a sec! Look at his bracelets! Those look like pure fuckin’ gold!” one of the other robbers exclaimed, pointing to the bangles on N’s left wrist. The leader seized N’s arm and held it close to his face, examining the way the bangles caught the light and gleamed.

“Well fuck me running, it sure looks like they are! Where’d you get those from, pretty boy? Mind if I take ‘em off your hands?”

N seemed to finally realize talking was not the best idea, because he remained silent. The leader yanked at the bracelets hard, N biting back pained yelps at the rough treatment.  
Frustrated, the tall man swung him around, keeping a firm grip on his arm.

“Seems they won’t budge, lads. Looks like we’re gonna have to be a bit more creative. Hold him still.”

The two closest robbers grabbed N, one of them forcing his left arm out in front of him. 

“Bisharp.”

N, apparently realizing what they were about to do, started to struggle against the men holding him.

“L...Let go…! Let go of me!” 

His body twisted frantically, his eyes never leaving the Bisharp as it stalked forward, sharpening its blades threateningly. N started to hyperventilate.

“Let _go_ of me! Let go! Don’t do this!!”

One of the men holding him wrenched N’s right arm behind his back, causing the young man to shriek in pain. The other hostages stayed frozen where they were crouching. Some were crying, others were looking away with their hands clapped over their ears. Annoyed by N’s struggling, the second man restraining him fished a pocket knife out of his own jeans and flicked the blade out in the teen’s line of sight as a warning.

“Quit your goddamn squirming, or my hand might just slip, ya hear me?” he snarled in N’s ear.

N froze, his chest heaving. Touko could see terrified unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

“Just stay still, and this’ll be over quick. Can’t say it won’t hurt like hell though.”

The robbers present laughed loudly as the Bisharp raised its arm and twisted it, blade facing down. Any remaining color fled N’s face.

 _“Please…”_ he whimpered, barely a whisper. “D-Don’t…” 

The leader opened his mouth to issue a command, but whatever he was about to say never left his mouth as Touko lunged forward and into the air, her foot connecting with the face of one of the men restraining N. The man’s head snapped sideways and cracked against his companion’s, and both robbers dropped like stones. N yelped as he was dragged down with theml. 

Several things happened in quick succession. All the hostages let out screams and squeals of surprise, the lead robber swore loudly, and Cheren and Bianca gave equally loud shouts, their Pokemon leaping forward on the attack. Even amongst the chaos, the leader whipped about to face Touko and drew him arm back to throw a sucker punch. Touko nearly bent completely over backwards to dodge it then, quickly righting herself, spun her body around and snapped her foot against the robber’s throat in a 360 turning kick, punctuated by a loud _Hiyah!!_ The leader crumpled to the ground. Breathing loudly, Touko whirled to face N and grabbed his arm to haul him up. 

“C’mon,” she said. “We’re getting the fuck outta h-”

“Lysandra _look out!”_

N swung her sideways, and Touko screeched as she felt the Bisharp’s blade slash through the flesh of her arm and upper back. No sooner did that happen did Bianca’s enormous Emboar slug the Bisharp with all his might, knocking the Pokemon clear across the marketplace. Snarling under her breath, Touko yanked N to his feet and flung one of the metal shutters open. Bianca and Cheren had done the same on the other side of the market, and everyone started to rush out as fast as they could. Touko grabbed N’s wrist.

“This way!” she shouted, and took off running, N stumbling after her but keeping up. As she passed Cheren and Bianca, the three shared one last knowing look, Touko giving the slightest nod to her best friends and she and N ran towards Route 6. 

\--

It was a good thing N had such quick reflexes; the wound from the Bisharp was shallow enough for Touko to ignore it for the time-being, especially with N being in visible shock. His face was still pale, his breathing quick and shallow. 

“Hey,” Touko said. “How about we stop somewhere so you can calm down-”

“I need to get back to the castle--need to let my f--let everyone, Ghetsis, know I’m okay--” N brushed her hand away.

 _“N-”_

“I am fine! We need to get back to the castle-”

He yelped as Touko smacked the back of his head. She glared at him with furious eyes, strands of hair drifting in front of her face.

“Are you an idiot?!” she hollered.

N stared at her with a bewildered expression, completely speechless. Touko plowed forward.

“That was so fucking reckless of you!! Speaking up like that in a _hostage_ situation! You could’ve gotten someone hurt! YOU could’ve gotten hurt! Or worse!! Even if it was true, you put yourself and everyone else there in danger by telling that robber he was using his Pokemon wrongly!” 

N had frozen, staring at Touko, his hands clutching his necklace so tightly his knuckles were white. Touko clapped a hand to her forehead and rubbed it, taking deep breaths. Her other hand came to rest on her hip as she turned away from N. 

“God...what if...what if something had happened to you? What if I hadn’t been there…?”

What _if_ she hadn’t been there? The thought filled Touko with a feeling she hadn’t expected; fear. Guilt? Even if he was the King of Team Plasma, she...she didn’t want him _dead._

Sighing, she turned to face N, her face solemn. N still didn’t move an inch, staring at her with a look Touko didn’t want to see.

“Listen I--I’m sorry for yelling like that, N. It’s just, if I hadn’t been there...what if you had gotten hurt and I couldn’t have done anything?”

“I’m...I’m sorry…” N said softly.

“Just...heh...in the future, don’t go wandering into hostage situations, okay?” Touko replied jokingly.

N returned her smile with a small one of his own, but it fell quickly from his face. 

“Lysandra, are you still bleeding? I couldn’t tell how badly that Bisharp got you.”

“Oh.” Touko rolled her shoulder, trying not to wince. “It’s not that bad…”

“Let me see,” N demanded, rolling up his sleeves. 

“I- no really N, I’m okay-”

“Please, Lysandra, just let me do this. You’re a member of Team Plasma, which means you’re under my protection. You...got hurt...because of me. Let me at least patch it up until you can get it properly looked at.” 

Touko wordlessly turned around, not knowing what else to say. She bit back a squeak as she felt N gently brush his fingers against her skin as he examined the wound. 

“...It looks like the Bisharp struck across an area covered by your shirt. It’s a little hard to look at it like this.”

“I could just take it off for you to bandage it,” Touko offered without thinking.

“Is...er...are you comfortable with that?”

_Fuck no I’m not!! What the fuuuuuck!_

“Sure,” Touko replied.

_WHAT?! NO, NO YOU’RE NOT OKAY WITH THAT IT’S N HE’S YOUR ENEMY_

Touko wriggled her tank top off her back, but didn’t remove it completely, instead leaving it bunched around her arms. 

N dug into his pocket and pulled out a napkin. He carefully dabbed at the already drying blood around the wound. 

“The laceration looks shallow...but it could still get infected if we don’t get it looked at soon. Let’s see…” 

As he carefully set about taping gauze in place, Touko suddenly jumped with realization that she had forgotten everything she was sent to buy behind the crates at the marketplace. The swear that was ready to explode out of her mouth was suppressed to a loud groan just in time. 

_Keep up the facade, you’re still Lysandra._

“I forgot everything I needed to buy back at the market! I’m going to be in so much trouble!” Touko moaned. 

“I can speak to the Sages about that. You saved me and were focusing on getting m- us out of there. They’ll forgive a few missed groceries, I’m sure,” N said without stopping his work. “There, all done.”

Touko tugged her tank top back over her head before looking around and noticing a small building in the distance, the warm glow from its windows beckoning any weary traveler.

“Hey, there’s a cafe over, I think. Let’s go get some tea before we head back.”

“We really shouldn’t delay any further-” N’s protest was cut short as Touko grabbed his hand. 

“You still need to calm down a bit. A drink will do us both good. Maybe they’ll have Moomoo Milk or lemonade. I could _really_ go for some lemonade right now,” she murmured the last part to herself.

\--- 

N drained his cup very quickly, setting it back down on the coaster. Touko had been silently amused when he ordered green tea. Who would’ve thought the boy with tea-green hair liked green tea. The two of them sipped on their drinks in relative silence, but for once, the silence wasn’t so awkward. It was a far cry from when they rode the Ferris Wheel together. N had remained completely quiet for several minutes, and all of Touko’s attempts at conversation had fallen flat. 

_Why couldn’t it have been more like this?_ Touko thought to herself as she swallowed a mouthful of lemonade. _We could’ve just been friends, rivals even. But he insisted on being an enemy. Would he have changed his mind if he saw this…?_

Her drifting gaze landed on the young man sitting across from her. He pensively sipped his tea again before his eyes looked upwards. He nearly spat out his drink.

Touko barely had time to laugh before he managed to squeak out, “L-Lysandra, you’re on TV!”

“What?!” She turned to look at the TV N was pointing at. Sure enough, footage of her in action at the marketplace was splayed across the screen. 

Ahahaha well- look like it’s our cue to leave let’s go right now immediately.” 

N nodded frantically, his chair scraping back loudly in his haste. The two were nearly to the door when a nearby patron started at them. 

“Hey sir, isn’t that you on TV?” they pointed, and Touko and N looked at the TV again.

It was. N looked panic-stricken, until Touko butted in.

“Whoa heyyyy look at that dude, your twin got caught up in that chaos at Driftveil! We should go check up on him and see if he’s okay! Thanks for the drinks!” she called to the waitress as she shoved N out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The general plan for this chapter has been in my head for like 6 years lol
> 
> I'm glad I was able to get it done before I left. Where am I going? To Japan!  
> I'm gonna be studying abroad there this semester, and I leave on the 17th, which at the time of this posting, is very very VERY soon! Things will be hectic and I'll be running around Japan, exploring and doing schoolwork, and I'm very excited! But it also means future chapters will be very slow to update until I get into the swing of things, or even until I return home in June! 
> 
> The end of this chapter marks a turning point in Touko's feelings towards N, they're definitely more complicated now. It was so easy to just hate N's smug guts before but now...well. Things are changing. And much is in store!
> 
> So until the next chapter, cya soon, and thank you for reading Two Sides of the Same Coin! <3


	8. Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touko receives a promotion that brings her even closer to her goal. N reveals some information. Hands are thrown, in a friendly way of course.

“Do you think I’ll get a cool scar out of it?” Touko asked, wriggling her shoulder. 

“You will if you keep opening it! Sit still you doofus!” Andrea taped the new dressing into place.

It had been a few days since the incident at Driftveil, and now Touko was a local celebrity within Team Plasma. The footage of her fighting had apparently been passed on to every major news outlet in Unova. Touko was extremely grateful to Cheren and Bianca; the two had been pounced on for an interview at the scene, and they covered for her. Not even the Seven Sages seemed to suspect anything. 

“Your fighting skills are incredible!” Andrea said. “Where did you learn to fight like that?”

“Ehehe, I actually took martial arts when I was little.”

“Wow, you certainly don’t look it. No offense! You’re just always so...demure. Oh right, by the way, don’t make plans for anything today. Ghetsis and the other Sages wanted to speak with you.”

“Me? Why?”

Andrea shrugged. “I mean, logically, they probably want to talk to you about what you did in Driftveil. It was pretty dope. You better hurry along though, it’s best not keep the Sages waiting.”

\---

Touko pushed the large double doors open with a creak. The Seven Sages were seated in a semicircle, all facing her. She swallowed and tried to ignore the nervous flutter in her stomach.

Before anyone present could say a word, Touko bowed low. “I’m so sorry I forgot what I’d been sent to buy at the marketplace. Please allow me to return and buy them again-”

“Lysandra, do you really think we summoned you here over a few missed groceries?” It was Ghetsis who spoke. When Touko straightened herself, she could see him looking at her. He was smiling, looking uncharacteristically gentle. “You saved our King’s life. Groceries can be forgotten for now. I must say, it was incredibly lucky that you were there, at that exact moment. You have my profound gratitude.”

He stood and put his left hand to his chest and bowed very slightly, as did the rest of the Sages. 

“However, we did not summon you here simply to lavish praise upon you. Rather, you are here to receive a promotion.”

“Promotion?”

“Yes,” Ghetsis said, seating himself again. “After speaking with Lord N and my colleagues here, we have come to the conclusion that your talents would be of far better use in the King’s Council.”

“The K-King’s Council...?” Touko squeaked. Her heart had begun pounding very hard. Oh god, was this happening?

“I am quite sure you are already aware of the numerous duties of the King’s Council. As a member of this legion, you will closely assist us in our search for the Light Stone. Do you know what the Light Stone is, Miss Lysandra?”

Touko nodded. “The Light Stone, according to legend, is the sealed form of the legendary dragon Reshiram. After their battle, both it and Zekrom lost their physical forms and reverted into stones.”

Ghetsis nodded, looking pleased. “Very good. We are searching for that very Light Stone so that we may revive Reshiram and ask it to aid us in my- our plans.”

The slight slip was not lost on Touko. She clenched and unclenched her jaw. That fucking liar. There had to be more to it than that. Maybe now she’d finally find out exactly what it was. 

“I hope you are aware this promotion is a huge honor, and must not be taken lightly. Your actions in Driftveil have proved beyond all doubt your loyalty to Team Plasma, and to our King. I hope you continue to serve him well in your new position.”

“I cannot express my gratitude with words, sir,” Touko said, bowing low. “I promise you I will not let you down.”

“Wonderful. We already have your new identification here. That will be all, you are dismissed.” He handed Touko a locket shaped like a shield. It bore the Plasma logo on its shiny surface.

With another bow, Touko excused herself from the room. Once she was sure she was a safe distance away, she took a deep, deep breath, and let out a shriek. She’d done it! _She’d actually done it!!_ She hopped up and down, pumping her fist like she’d just won a Gym battle. She rushed back towards the direction of the barracks. She _had_ to tell Andrea about this.

\---

Andrea was sitting on her bed, seemingly waiting for Touko as she burst into the room, her locket swinging in her outstretched fist.

“Andrea!!” she gasped, out of breath. “I...was...hff hff...I WAS PROMOTED!!! TOTHEKINGSCOUNCILIDIDIT!!” 

Andrea crossed her arms and inhaled through her nose as her eyes closed.

“....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” she screamed.

Touko screamed with her. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!”

_**“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!”** _

“Will y’all SHUT THE FUCK!” Le Fin yelled as she chucked a magazine at the pair. 

“Aw c’mon Le Fin, let us scream! Lysandra made it into the King’s Council!” Andrea said. 

Le Fin sat up, grinning. “And I’m as happy as both of you, but some of us are trying to read!” 

“Time for reading is later! We gotta celebrate, right Lysandra?”

Touko’s cheeks were still flushed pink with exhilaration. “I-I mean, yeah I guess!” 

Andrea ruffled Touko’s hair. “Proud of you, kiddo! Though I gotta say, you certainly have a way with the higher-ups. Even Ghetsis seems impressed by you. And Lord N has _definitely_ been fond of you lately.” 

She gave one of those grins that she always wore when she was about to tease someone, or drop a shitty pun. “Looks like you struck a chord with our lord.”

“Booooooooooooooooooo!” Le Fin called out, pointing her thumb down. 

“Oh, rude. Can’t read if your magazine is in the garbaaaaaaage, can ya?” Andrea teased, holding up the magazine with her index finger and thumb. 

Le Fin shrieked and lunged towards Andrea. As the two chased each other around the room, Touko flopped down onto her bed, clutching her new ID necklace. Now it really started to sink in. She was closer to her goal than she’d been a mere week ago. 

Now...she could really get to work. She’d finally find what she needed.

\---

Well...that meeting had been a start. They’d gone over areas already scoured for the Light Stone; places like Nacrene City, the Moor of Icirrus, and towns like Lacunosa and Anville. The Stone, being so ancient, was likely to be hidden within an older part of the region. Currently teams were combing multiple cave systems across Unova. As soon as she was out of the meeting, Touko snuck away and texted the information to Cheren, who promised to relay it to Clay. Bianca was furiously poring over research notes and texts with Professor Juniper. Maybe, with a little luck and work, they’d be able to find the Light Stone before Team Plasma, and stop this whole thing before it started. 

Her mind was so occupied, she almost missed the rather loud cry from nearby. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at a door close by. There it was again. A shout muffled from behind the door, then the sound of something being hit. With her curiosity immediately piqued, she walked over to the door and creaked it open. N stood there in a different outfit, facing a number of training dummies. Touko watched as he methodically swung his sword, knocking each of them over with a single strike. He then, just as methodically, propped each dummy back up and started again. She had to admit to herself she was pretty impressed. 

“Never took you for the type to practice swordplay,” she piped up, leaning against the wall.

In an instant, N’s composure melted away and he whirled around with a yelp, clutching the bamboo sword to his chest.

“--Lysandra! I didn’t hear you come in!” he squeaked. 

“I hope I’m not intruding. I heard you training and I wanted to see what was going on.”

“Oh. I’m practicing kendo to prepare for the inevitable battle.”

“...The what?” The question tumbled out of Touko’s mouth lamely. N smiled at her.

“How about I take a break to explain?” N said, setting the sword down and wiping sweat from his forehead. He sat down cross-legged, which Touko took as an invitation to do the same. “To begin with...you are familiar with the legend of the dragons, yes?” 

“Yeah. There used to be a single dragon that helped two kings found Unova. But as the older brother sought truth, and the younger, ideals, the dragon split in two. Reshiram sided with the older brother, and truth. Zekrom sided with the younger brother and ideals. They fought, declared neither truth nor ideals was superior, but their sons picked up the fighting and...destroyed Unova.”

N nodded. “Well, the truth is, we, Ghetsis, rather...he discovered there is more to that legend than most people know. Hidden within lines of ancient text describing those battles, he found something about the dragons and their power that had somehow been lost to history. _‘The day blind truth meets deep ideals' gaze, when drakes of black and white have claimed their own, if fate stays not the thunder and the blaze, their blades will send our world crashing down’_.”

Touko stared at him. “What...what does that mean?”

“Within texts lost to time, Ghetsis discovered a power known as _Ultimus Modus_ , or “Final Method” in the old tongue. Ultimus Modus is the ability for either the Hero of Ideals or Hero of Truth to take on the abilities of their dragon. They don’t merge, per se, because the dragons are still there and can fight alongside their hero. The purpose of Ultimum Modus is to allow the heroes to fight one on one, which was a custom in ancient times. Both original heroes and their sons were capable of using Ultimus Modus, and it’s theorized that that power is passed down to subsequent heroes.”

Touko’s insides suddenly tightened. “So...does that mean that you’ll be able to have that ability? If you find Reshiram?”

“Yes. However, the original kings and their sons were all noted to have different swords when they made use of that power. So, I could end up getting any type of sword. Since we aren’t exactly sure which one, I’ve been trained in multiple forms of swordsmanship. Kendo, fencing with multiple different kinds of swords, and a few others. That way, I’ll be prepared for whatever my blade manifests as. I personally prefer fencing with a rapier. The precision, the need for calculation and speed...it’s very appealing to me-- ah.” He looked up at Touko suddenly. “I’m rambling. I apologize, I sometimes get very invested in these topics and--”

“Oh! You’re fine! Really!” Touko held up her hands. “I’ve never heard of this, so it’s very interesting. Does this mean that the...Hero of Ideals...that they’d be able to use this Ultimus Modus power too?”

N nodded.

“Do you know who they are? If there even is one?” she pressed. 

“I’m...not sure at this point. I have a few theories, but nothing concrete. If there’s a Hero of Truth, then there must be a Hero of Ideals to balance and oppose them. But…” he mused, then looked up at Touko. “You’ve done some fighting, yes Lysandra?”

Touko leaned back quickly, suddenly feeling nervous. “W-What?”

“You fought off those robbers at the marketplace. And even earlier, those...a-anyway, you seem to have some experience in combat.”

“Oh...oh! Yeah. I actually trained a bit in kendo when I was younger (not true) but found I much prefer using my own arms and legs,” she said. 

“Might you show me?” N asked. 

Now he had her attention. She grinned and stood up, stretching and then tying her hair in a ponytail. “With pleasure!”

Touko slid one foot behind her and took on a fighting stance. She tried to ignore N staring at her with eyes wider than usual. 

_Just imagine they’re all Plasma Grunts trying to steal Pokemon._

Touko lunged, kicking the first dummy so hard it was knocked over a yard back. The remaining dummies received similar treatment, getting kicked or punched in turn, each strike punctuated by a loud _Hiyah!!_ The dull thuds reverberated up Touko’s limbs; it felt exhilarating, even if they didn’t fight back. She spun on the spot, heel first, to take out the last dummy. Her leg collided with something much harder, and thinner. N’s sword. Their eyes meet. N is smiling like Touko has never seen him, determined yet playful. A spar.

“Well hold on just a second, mister. Before we do this, let’s get your hair out of the way,” Touko said, lowering her leg.

“Oh, but, my hair is already tied back,” N said.

“Yeah, but it’s long enough to still swing round and whap your face. Here, let me.”

She reached up and tugged the hair tied out of N’s ponytail. His wave of green hair sprung out, and Touko found it surprisingly tricky to gather it all into her hands. Her own hair was similarly unruly, but this new hairstyle she’d been rocking for...what was it, close to 3 months now? It was very different to what she had been used to. She bunched N’s hair into a messy bun that rested against his neck, then stepped back to admire her work.

“Pffft.”

“What?”

“Nothing, it’s just-- snrk-- your hair looks like a moss ball,” Touko snickered.

“Well, we’ll see if you’re still smirking, soon.” N gripped his sword in both hands. “Come at me.”

Grinning, Touko lunged and lifted her leg before slamming it down and throwing a punch instead. N wasn’t fooled by the feint, and successfully blocked the attack. He swung the wooden blade forward, Touko threw herself backwards out of the way, catching herself on her right arm. With a grunt, she snapped her leg out, connecting with N’s shin.

“Ow!!”

N swung his sword upwards as he moved to stand from his now kneeled position, knocking Touko off her feet. He was much faster than she expected, she realized, as he brought his faux weapon down. Thinking fast, Touko rolled backwards, gripping N’s sword with her feet and yanking it out of his hands as she somersaulted backwards. Both of them scrambled to their feet and Touko pointed N’s own weapon at him, a triumphant grin on her flushed face. N sighed and raised his hands in surrender. 

“Alright alright, I yield,” he let out a small laugh. “You’re pretty good.”

“So are you,” Touko replied, tossing the sword back to him. “Your skill with a sword is commendable. Would you like to go again?”

“Of course!”

The two continued to spar with each other, occasionally stopping to catch their breath or discuss the other’s techniques in between bouts. It was actually great fun, so much fun, in fact, that neither of them heard as someone else entered the room.

“What in the _world_ are you two doing?!” 

The pair of teens turned just as Touko kicked N’s sword out of his hands, sending it flying. Ghetsis stood in front of the door, his eyes wide.

“Ah! Father! Lysandra here was just helping me train,” N said as Touko hastily bowed low before the Sage. 

Ghetsis let out a sharp exhale and smiled. “I can see that. Well, Miss Lysandra, it is now of no surprise to me how you managed to take out all those...hooligans...at the Driftveil Market, with such ease. I commend you.”

“T-Thank you, sir. Your praise is flattering,” Touko mumbled. 

“However,” he continued. “It is getting late, and our Lord N needs to sleep, as do you. I hope you are aware we have another meeting tomorrow to discuss the location of the Light Stone? Please return to your quarters immediately, I do not want anyone dozing off tomorrow. Andrea already does that enough…” He chuckled good-naturedly. 

As Touko excused herself, she heard Ghetsis speak again. “If I could have a moment of your time, my Lord. I want to speak with you about Touko. As per your request, we were able to locate her whereabouts.”

Touko froze with her hand on the door. Her heart suddenly started pounding very hard, way too hard, and an icy wave flooded over her. Oh god. Oh fuck. Oh _fuck._

“...Miss Lysandra, we would like a little privacy, please?” Ghetsis said. 

“Ah-- yes. Goodnight, sirs.” Touko quickly slipped out the door and leaned on the wall outside, trying to steady her breathing. That was way too close.

“Our sources have confirmed that Touko had to leave Unova abruptly because of some sort of family emergency. What the emergency was, we have no idea. Her friends don’t seem to be expecting her back for another few months,” she heard Ghetsis’ voice through the door.

“I see.” She could hear N’s reply. His voice sounded...different. 

“...My King, surely you do not intend to wait until she has returned? We’re already behind schedule as it is. She isn’t part of this, we should not be waiting for her.”

“I...I understand, Father. But I told you, there’s something about her. She’s a variable I cannot understand. In my vision of the future, everything is laid out so clearly, but I cannot see her at all. I can’t see where she fits into the equation at all.”

“N--”

“She has more of a role to play in this, I’m sure. Every time I see the future, she’s there, again and again, opposing me. I think she--”

 _“She is nothing but a mere Trainer! A mere stepping stone on the way to our goals, we cannot wait for her because of some ridiculous feeling you got about her! How many times must I tell you this before you will listen?!”_

Touko flinched at Ghetsis’ sudden shout. Her fists clenched tight as she held her breath, waiting, listening. N was silent. Steeling herself, Touko dared to look through the crack in the door. Ghetsis towered over N, whose head hung low as he gripped his arm. Ghetsis sighed.

“My son…” he murmured, gently tipping N’s chin up so the teen looked him in the eye. “I only tell you this because I care about you. I want to see your beautiful future realized just as much as you do. It worries me to see you waver like this, I need to be sure that your head is clear and your heart is set on what must be done.”

He rested his hand on N’s cheek, and the boy leaned into the touch, letting his eyes close for a moment. 

“...Yes, Ghetsis.”

“I love you, my son.”

“Me too.”

Touko was already running by the time they made it to the door, and she didn’t stop until she was close to the barracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N's heart is not the only one that is beginning to waver. After spending so long here, and bonding with people, Touko is given a reminder of why she is here. What she needs to do.  
> I also finally got to explain my biggest concept for this story and universe, Ultimus Modus. It's a little like the Burst ability in that one Pokemon manga, only different. It'll very likely be in a future story. ;)
> 
> To give this story a timestamp, yes, I got the locket idea from the ridiculous locket Whi-Two had in the PokeSpe manga that had N’s picture in it. It was the most hilarious and stupid thing I’d ever seen so I decided to use it but in a different way. And I finally got to after the BW2 arc of PokeSpe concludes, wow!


	9. Those Dreams Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touko is being plagued by unusual dreams, and she’s not the only one. N reveals more information, and Touko realizes soon nothing will be the same.

_A pair of red eyes stared back at her. She blinked; they were an electric blue. When she blinked again they were red. She took a breath, and was suddenly yards away from him. A black-haired man. Hey! She shouted. No sound came out. She was sure she was shouting to him, moving closer. Maybe if she reached out a hand..._

“Yo Lys, c’mon, wake up.” 

Touko was jolted into wakefulness by someone shaking her back. The clouds of sleep still hung around her stubbornly as she rolled over and forced her eyes open a crack. Andrea shook her again.

“C’mon kid, up and at ‘em. If we’re both late for the meeting Ghetsis will have our asses.”

As Touko hauled her body into a slumped sitting position, she pushed her hair out of her face. Andrea’s brow immediately creased in concern.

“Hey, you okay? You look like you stayed up all night,” she said. 

“I tried to _sleep_ all night. But I kept waking up, and it’d take me hours to fall back asleep again,” she mumbled as she slowly put on her uniform. She stifled a yawn behind her hand.

“Too much sugar maybe?” Andrea suggested as she pulled her hood up.

Touko shook her head as she did the same. “It was like my mind was racing all night, like it was full of thoughts and things that wouldn’t stop whirling around. Weird dreams, too.”

Her friend gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Let’s just get through the meeting, then you can nap.”

\---

Andrea and Touko were among the last Grunts to arrive, but luckily for them, Ghetsis usually arrived last, often with one of the Sages.

Touko was interrupted from her stare into space by the usual ruckus as N entered the room. He waved shortly to everyone, but didn’t say anything beyond hello. He spotted Touko and immediately walked up to her.

“Good mor…” He yawned. “Good morning, Lysandra.”

Touko responded with her own yawn. “Morning. You look tired.”

N shook his head. “I just had a little trouble sleeping last night. It’s fine.”

“Ah, good, I see everyone's present and accounted for. We are on a tight schedule today, so everyone be seated, and we can begin,” Ghetsis’ voice rang out as he finally walked into the room, a stack of papers in his hand.

N sat down next to his father, with Touko sitting next to Andrea. The meeting began, but in no time at all, Touko felt her sleep-deprived mind begin to wander. She started thinking about the dreams she had that night. Now that she was awake, they were rapidly crumbling and disappearing like dust in the wind, and she couldn’t remember them that well at all. 

_Wasn’t there something...like a person? Someone with black hair…_

They’d dipped in and out of her vision and if she really concentrated, in this weird limbo between being awake and about to fall asleep, her eyes staring down blankly, she could almost see the person more clearly. 

“So, we will continue to search these areas more thoroughly. Those of you who have volunteered to head these expeditions, please stay behind for an additional briefing. The rest of you are dismissed.”

Touko’s head snapped up. Oh...the meeting was over already? She stood up and stretched, forcing yet another yawn back behind pressed lips. N had also stood up, slowly, and was ambling towards Ghetsis, almost wobbling. Touko trotted up to him.

“Hey N, you’re acting really out of it. Don’t you think you should go get some rest or something?” she asked. 

N shook his head again. “No...no. I have to help find the Light Stone. I need…”

“What you need is sleep. The Light Stone can wait a little bit. You--”

“I need to speak to Ghetsis.” N tried to walk around Touko, who stepped in front of him.

“You look exhausted. Can’t you--”

“Leave me alone Lysandra!” N snapped, glaring at her. He swiftly walked around and up to his father, leaving the girl staring after him dumbstruck. 

Frustration bubbling in her chest, Touko turned and stalked off to the barracks.

\---

Touko kicked off her boots and flopped onto her bed facefirst. 

“Yo Lys, you good?” Andrea asked. 

Touko grumbled, a muffled sound.

“I er...I saw what went down between you and Lord N. Try not to take it too personally, he’s been pretty tired and stressed lately. A bit of sleep will do both of you good.”

Andrea tossed the blanket over Touko, whose eyes were already closing.

\---

\--

-

_She wasn’t quite sure when exactly she became conscious of her surroundings. But she soon became very aware of the violent sounds of battle behind her._

_Touko turned._

_There was the black-haired man again, only this time he wasn’t alone. He was talking to a white-haired man-- no, they were **fighting** \-- _

_Their swords screeched, a horrid metallic sound, as they clashed over and over sending sparks everywhere. Their faces were twisted in horrible scowls, hatred etched into every feature. That white-haired man...he…_

_A fury unlike anything Touko had known rushed through her body like fire, electrifying her veins. She rushed forward, grabbed the black-haired man’s sword, and swung it with all her strength. As her blade connected with the white-haired man’s, a pair of gray eyes stared back at her like flecks of steel._

_She and N stared at each other for a heartbeat, frozen in surprise. N moved first._

_“You! You won’t get in the way of my perfect world! No one will!” He swung his weapon._

_Parrying it was so easy. It was as if her sword was a part of her. Like she had always **waited** for this moment._

_“Your ‘perfect world’?! Don’t make me laugh. Your oh-so-noble goal to separate Pokemon from humans is fucking pathetic! You’re so blind to the real world that you won’t even listen to anything else! You just don’t get it! You’re a **FUCKING CHILD!!** ”_

_“I don’t get it?! It’s you who doesn’t understand! You have no idea what I’ve seen! What I’ve heard! What all those Pokemon endured! Of course you have no idea, you’re too blinded by the promise of glory and the shine of Gym Badges! Someone like you could **never** understand!!”_

_Touko’s fury exploded and she shrieked._

_“I HATE YOU!! **I HATE YOU!!!!!** ”_

_She stumbled as there was a sudden, sharp throbbing in her head. It caught her breath in her lungs and she choked out a cry, dropping her sword. It felt like her head was going to explode._

_Through her streaming eyes, she saw N thrust his sword through her._

“Wake up!!”

Touko’s eyes shot open, her sense of gravity lost. What the-- fuck--

Andrea hovered over her, her eyes wide. 

“Oh thank god! Are you okay, does your head hurt?” she asked urgently as she helped Touko sit up. 

“I feel like I fell outta bed,” Touko mumbled.

“You did! You just rolled over and- Lysandra listen, something happened to Lord N.”

Touko was now fully awake. “What? What do you mean?”

“We don’t know! He just...collapsed in the hallway. No one’s been able to wake him up. I came here to get you, someone went to get the Sages.”

The two girls leapt to their feet and rushed out the door, Touko following Andrea’s lead. 

It was easy to find where he was; a large group of people surrounded him. 

“Outta the way! _Move it,_ King’s Council comin’ through!” Andrea shoved her way through the crowd of grunts until they reached the center. N was in a sitting position, leaning against Ghetsis who was kneeling next to him. N’s eyes were shut and his brow furrowed, a hand pressed against his forehead. 

“I had another one of those dreams,” he muttered. “I saw her in it.” He stood up abruptly. “I...I need some air.”

“My lord, please take a moment to collect your bearings-” Ghetsis’ suggestion was ignored as N brushed past him, the grunts parting like a sea to let him through.

“N! Wait!” Touko started after him, ignoring the clamoring behind her. “ _N!_ ”

\---

She found him outside. He was sitting on the ground, staring wordlessly up at the sky. She stood just behind his right shoulder, waiting for him to speak. 

“I saw Touko in my dream,” he finally said. “We fought. We...screamed at each other. I’d never felt so angry in my life than I had in that dream.”

Touko didn’t say anything, but her heart started to beat very hard.

“If I saw her...that means she’s alive and well. And more importantly, it means my vision of the future was correct. She’s been chosen.”

“Chosen…?” Touko echoed.

“Just like I am to be the Hero of Truth, she is destined to be the Hero of Ideals. Destined to oppose me and my truth.” 

Touko was still quiet, but only because now her throat had become very tight. The words were lodged stubbornly in her throat; she had to work to get them out.

“And...how does that make you feel?”

N leaned back. “I’m not sure. Something akin to relief, and many other feelings I can’t place. We’re basically enemies now, she and I. I saw her with a black-haired man. It was the first time I saw him, I’ve only ever seen the white-haired man. There is no question now. Touko is the Hero of Ideals.”

Touko swayed, stumbling backwards a bit. She felt incredibly dizzy.

“Whoa, Lysandra, are you alright?” N asked.

“It’s-- I’m fine. I just, it’s just a dizzy spell, I just need to sit down.” She plopped down next to him and took several deep breaths. Keep it together. Could he be lying? No, he couldn’t be, why would he feel a reason to lie to her- to Lysandra?

Keep it together.

“...Why are you telling me all this?” she finally asked.

“...I don’t really know, myself. It felt like something I had to tell you, of all people. You know, you remind me of her a bit.”

“Who, Touko?”

“Yes. Well, Touko’s pretty different from you in most respects. She’s short-tempered, stubborn, loud…”

Touko felt a large twinge of irritation. She struggled to keep a straight face.

“But,” N continued. “She’s also very kind, especially to her Pokemon. She’s passionate and driven, you’re a lot like her in that way, Lysandra. You have the same eyes, too.”

“Er...t-thanks, I think?” 

N chuckled. “It _was_ meant to be a compliment.”

“So...what happens now?” Touko asked.

“What happens now? I had already anticipated this, so it does not change our plans much. We will still find the Light Stone, and I will revive Reshiram. I will become its friend, and together we will travel to the League and defeat the Champion. Then, and only then, can I finally free all Pokemon from their chains.”

Touko was silent, thinking about what N had said in their dream. He really was set on it, huh?

“The scientists should be finalizing their work, too,” she heard N say.

“Work?”

“We’ve gathered some of the brightest scientific minds to assist us, and they’ve found a way to hack into the PC system. We’ll be able to release all the Pokemon being held within it.”

Touko stiffened at the thought. Trainers, finding their beloved Pokemon suddenly _gone._ It made her sick. She’d have to swipe a copy of the code for Amanita…

“It’s a beautiful night out,” N’s voice cut through her thoughts. He was staring up at the sky again. It was clear, the moon was full, and the vast inky expanse was decorated with a carpet of twinkling stars. It really was stunning.

“There are so many Pokemon stuck in Poke Balls or PC boxes that cannot see this same beautiful sight. It is for them, and all others, that I must do this. They deserve to see the same beautiful night sky we do. They deserve to see the sunrises and sunsets. They deserve to be free from pain and suffering, and to see the beauty of the world around us. I must liberate them, for that reason.”

Touko blinked, staring at him intently. Sitting out here with him, gazing up at the night sky, she finally realized it in full. 

N was unnerving, childish, completely naive of how the world worked, infuriatingly stubborn, and sometimes even cruel to people. But...he…

He was kind. So very kind. So very determined. And so very thoughtful.

N was looking at her in surprise. “I...thank you, Lysandra. That was very nice of you.”

Touko snapped her mouth shut. She’d said that aloud?! Oh good fucking lord. Luckily, N couldn’t see the embarrassed blush that filled in her cheeks. 

“You’re very kind...I’m glad you are here. It makes me very happy that you can see the same truth I do. It makes me just a little less nervous for the future.”

Touko couldn’t help it. She smiled at him, as genuinely as if it were one of her childhood friends. “I’ll be honest,” she said. “I don’t know what I was expecting when I first joined Plasma, but it definitely wasn’t this, heh.”

As N gave her a confused look, she quickly added, “Oh I mean that in a good way! Like, I’ve learned a lot, about both myself and people around me. It’s been a wild journey!”

N laughed and tipped back his baseball cap. “It certainly has! I’ve encountered so many things I didn’t expect, Unova is full of surprises.” He stood up, stretching. “We should probably head back inside soon.”

“You can go on ahead. I want to stay out for just a few more minutes!”

And so N walked back inside, giving Touko a brief wave and receiving one in return. She then turned back around and pulled her legs up to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around them. A breeze rustled her hair as she stared straight ahead, trying to make sense of everything that had just happened. She was the Hero of Ideals? She really did have to fight him? What would happen now? What even _was_ happening right now? What was happening to _her?_

Her feelings were like a tangled ball of yarn, and the more she’d tried to make sense of it, the more tangled it became. She did mean what she said, she thought. Right? Yeah, she definitely did mean it. Touko buried her face in her knees. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck. Looking back on who she was only a few months ago, she really envied her. 

She envied her because it had been so much easier for her to hate N and Team Plasma. She really was no different from them back then, in a way. If they were staunchly opposed to Trainers and thought them all evil, she’d more or less thought the same of Plasma. But…

But. 

What was wrong with her? Was she getting soft on them? They were the enemy, they wanted to rip Pokemon and people apart. Why was she wavering like this in the face of such a threat?

_You know the answer. You know why._

_They really do think they’re doing the right thing. They want to help Pokemon. They want to help N. That doesn’t actually make them bad people…_

Touko had all the information she needed now. It felt like a lifetime ago she went undercover, and it had all become so routine, the only thing reminding her of how this was not normalcy was how much she missed her team. 

_I guess I’ll have to let Cheren and Bianca know I got enough info, huh? I’ll also have to figure out a way to leave without causing suspicion._

She breathed deep and stared up at the sky for a little while longer.

Why did she feel so sad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Many people have good intentions. Sometimes it's the best intentions that lead people to do horrible things. Just labeling people 'good' or 'evil' only narrows your own judgement. The world is hardly ever so black and white."  
> -Zerochan923600's "Jet's Black Nuzlocke"
> 
> We're getting close to the end y'all! I'm stoked as heck for the next 2 chapters as this leg of Touko's journey comes to a close.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea as part of my overarching White universe since high school, and had originally planned to make a whole entire fanfic from Touko and her friends setting off on their journey all the way to the final battle in N's Castle. After sitting on this whole story for literal years, I realized that I really...didn't WANT to write all that stuff that's been done before in fifty million amazing ways. So, I settled on writing about Touko's time undercover, since it's a pretty interesting concept and has some important info on my own universe.  
> (There might be sliiiiight ferriswheelshipping here and there but this is a slow burn so slow it doesn't even really happen till after BW2 lol)
> 
> Updates will be hella sporadic cuz I'm currently kinda stretching myself thin with multiple writing projects. So let's see how this goes! Back into Gen 5 we go!


End file.
